he likes boys
by fairydust26
Summary: Clary likes Jace, but Jace likes Alec. JALEC Slash.


Based on the song by Simone Battle, He Likes Boys

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

**He Likes Boys**

_sexy hair, gorgeous smile, he's the most perfect guy i've come across in a while,_

The first time Clary met Jace Wayland, he bumped into her outside of the club Pandemonium, thinking that she wouldn't see him. The man dressed in leather took her breath away and she was so intrigued by him, that she followed him into the club.

Slicked back blonde hair with a knee weakening smile, Clary had never met someone as attractive as the tattoed guy who bumped into her. Muscles that was the picture of perfection had her breath catching in her throat.

_sensitive, real sweet,_

After she woke up from being knocked out, the blonde was by her side again. He took care of her after that monster thing attacked her in her own apartment and even though she had a tattoo, she was greatful.

Clary couldn't help but feel somewhat irked when two dark haired people - a handsome guy and a beautiful girl - entered the room and she and the blonde - Jace, she learned is his name - were no longer alone.

The dark haired guy scared her, if she was being perfectly honest with his broody attitude and tall figure. The attractive blonde, Jace, didn't seem bothered - he actually seemed used to it - by his attitude. He just kept smiling at the dark haired male - Alec, is what Jace called him and the girl was called, Isabelle - and teasing him.

Alec snapped something about not completing the mission - which confused the ever loving fuck out of Clary, because were they like Secret Agents or something? - and glared at the blonde as he crossed his arms over his

Jace just gave him a smug smirk, that had Clary's heartbeat speeding up, "I'll make it up to you, promise."

Alec stared at him for a long moment as Izzie giggled, "You better." Was all he said before leaving the room with Isabelle.

_my heart's beating like a mini drum, i told my best friends he's the one, i said i think that i'm in love this time, they told me something that could change my mind,_

"So, Jace." Clary ventured as Isabelle started playing dress up with her. They were going to a club to look for a warlock to help with her memories and she couldn't help but ask Isabelle about the hot blonde. Izzie is, after all, a very beautiful girl and she could see her and Jace together.

"He's my brother, in every sense of the word." Hope rose in Clary's chest and then Izzie got this shit eating grin her face. "Alec, on the other hand, now that's a whole different story."

Clary is pretty sure that her jaw would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't attached to her face while her hope shattered. "Alec? The one who has a switch that's always on?"

"The one and only." The dark haired girl nodded.

Clary's eyebrows rose of their own accord, "Oh, wow. I did not see that coming." She admitted, because with all of the glaring that Alec had done at Jace when she met him earlier, she honestly thought that the two doesn't like each other much. The she remembered the way Jace looked at Alec hotly when he said he'd make it up to the tan male. With a start, Clary realised what he really meant.

"Yeah, it took them forever to figure it out, but I've never seen either of them as happy as they are with each other." Izzie, bless her pure soul, looked so ecstatic that one would swear she won the lotto.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did that even happen?" Clary couldn't help her curiousity bubbling over.

"They were always really close, close enough to become parabatai." The tan girl started explaining.

"What's parabatai?" The red head frowned in confusion. She has never heard that word before.

"It's when two best friends binds their souls together with the parabatai runes. Runes are the marks on my body, they give us our demon hunting powers." Izzie explained patiently, knowing that she is new to everything in the Shadow World.

"That sounds very intimate." Clary noted.

"Oh, it is." Izzie nodded, not seeing the way Clary's face fell. "Where was I again? Oh, right, really close. One day, about two years ago, there comes a girl, Nadia I think her name was, from Idris she and starts flirting with Alec like there was no tomorrow. Alec didn't notice it, but being a walking flirt, Jace did. Even I noticed it." The raven haired girl snorted in amusement. "I thought Jace was actually going to kill her when she asked Alec for his number in case she has questions about archery. Jace walked up to them and denied her request. Before Alec could object, Jace pulled him away from the girl and according to them both, Jace kissed Alec and asked him out." Izzie sighed happily. "And I haven't seen Jace flirt with anyone since that day."

Dispite the dejection she was feeling, Clary couldn't help but smile. "That is

cute."

"I know, right!" Izzie exclaimed grinningly.

_he likes boys. finally now it's all making sense, he likes boys. i like this guy but he's on the fence, he likes boys,_

The four of them - Izzie, Clary, Jace and Alec - was sitting in the dining hall. Izzie and Clary sat together on one side while Jace and Alec sat together on the other side. This time around, Clary paid closer attention to the parabatai pair. Wanting to see if they show outwardly that they are together, if she missed something.

The only thing she's seen so far, was how they sat much closer than most of the people around them, but it was also clear that Alec was brooding. Clary didn't understand how someone could still look so broody when spending their nights with someone as hot as Jace. It was also amusing for her to see how Jace - who was such a smooth talker that he could sell ice to an eskimo - was trying, and failing she might add, to get Alec to stop brooding.

The next moment she almost choked on her orange juice when Jace took a piece of his bacon and brought it to Alec's mouth. He nudged the bacon to Alec's lips and the archer just turned to his parabatai with a deadpan look on his face. The blonde still wasn't deterred and didn't give up as he continued pressing the bacon against Alec's lips, a mischievous smile on his face, eyes sparkling with mirth.

In a split second, Alec opened his mouth and moved forward, biting down lightly on Jace's index finger and the thumb that was holding out the bacon to him. Then he moved back ever so slightly and caught the bacon between his teeth and brought it into his mouth. Chewing on the crispy yumminess, Alec turned away from his parabatai and still didn't stop brooding.

Gone was the mischievous look from Jace's face, only a slightly shocked look on his face remained - as if he had trouble believing Alec did it in the first place - as his eyes darken as his eyes locked onto his parabatai's lips.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, and seeing that Alec still wasn't budging, he decided to take a softer and more mature approach - shoving bacon in Alec's face clearly hadn't worked, "Look, I know that you're worried about getting into trouble with the Clave for doing everything that we've done so far, but it'll be okay."

"And how exactly to you know that?" Alec asked, turning to Jace and crossing his arms over his chest. "Got some psychic abilities I don't know about?" The raven haired man snarked, letting out a huff and turning away from Jace once more.

"I just know, okay?" Jace said, tugging on the sleeve of Alec's grey long sleeve shirt until his lover looked at him. "Trust me?" He requested, looking up at Alec through his lashes.

Alec, for the first time that morning, smiled down at Jace and answered instantly, "I trust you."

"Good." Jace smiled warmly, nodding once, eyes alight with love and Clary wondered if she would ever have someone look at her that way. The blonde's smile turned into a smirk, "Now, stop frowning so much, you'll get wrinkles."

"Are you staying that you wouldn't love me anymore if I have wrinkles?" Alec raised an eyebrow, the smiling fading from his face.

"Yeah, totally. I mean, I need someone as hot as myself by my side and wrinkles are not hot." Jace's smirk turned smug as he watched the archer scowl.

Jace was just teasing, Alec knew that. One night when they laid tangled together in each other and Jace's bedsheet after passionate love making, they were talking quietly and Alec was tracing the runes on Jace's back when the archer made an offhanded comment about how it irritates him sometimes when Jace gets so many stares because of his looks. Then the blonde retorted by saying that they stare at Alec as well, because the only person on this planet who could match his handsomeness, is Alec.

Alec scoffed, smacking Jace's hands away from his plate when the blonde tired to steal the last piece of his toast, "And who's to say that you won't get wrinkles first?"

"This face is forever beautiful." Jace smirked smugly, warmth spreading in his chest when Alec took a bite of his toast and held the rest out to him.

Alec rolled his eyes as he swallowed the bread, "We'll see in twenty years."

For a second Jace was speechless, "Twenty years," The blonde paused. "That's a long time."

"Not long enough." Alec gave Jace warm smile, eyes full of love. Jace's cheeks flushed and he ducked his head away from Alec with a shy smile on his face. Alec smirked, enjoying this rare moment. Usually, it was him that's a blushing and stuttering mess around Jace. He likes it when he makes Jace shy. Especially since he knows that no one else has ever done it before.

Clary turned to Izzie, a questioning look on her face, "They do know we're here, right?"

"I honestly don't know."

_my heart's beating like a mini drum, i don't believe he would lead me on. now i'm starting to see all the signs. is it true, have i lost my mind?_

They were walking to the Pandemonium, on their way to look for Magnus Bane so that he could help Clary with her memories. Clary and Izzie were walking in the front and Alec and Jace were walking behind them. Taking a glance at them, she saw Alec roll his eyes while Jace gave the archer this special smile - much like the one he'd given his parabatai that morning - and it was like nothing she's ever seen before.

The two definitely didn't make their relationship obvious and if you didn't know about it, you would never figure it out. But if you did know about it, and you really looked, you could see it in the little things. Like how Alec smiled brighter at Jace than anyone else, how their hands would brush when they stood next to each other, the way Jace was the only one who could touch Alec's bow and arrow without the archer freaking out - not even Izzie was allowed to, how Jace knew when to tease Alec and when to take something seriously.

And Clary noticed that in the few days she's spent with them. To be fair, she was actively looking for clues.

Not that she would ever tell anyone that.

_he likes boys. finally now it's all making sense, he likes boys. i like this guy but he's on the fence, he likes boys,_

It took Clary a long while to draw the pentagram to summon the memory demon that Magnus fed her memories to. The red head probably shouldn't have found it as amusing as she had when the warlock started flirting with Alec and Jace looked like he was going to have a mental break down.

The memory demon demanded them to give up a memory of the person they loved most in this world. The raven haired archer gave a memory of a widely smiling Jace. Jace, who was practically mirroring the memory that was taken from his parabatai when he saw Alec's memory, who's turn it was right after Alec, had a picture of a pouting Alec taken.

After the memory was taken, the two kepts sneaking smiles at each other while Clary worked through all of her recovered memories. Then she looked at Alec and Jace, exchanging another smile not so secretly, and hurt panged in her chest. Even with all of the evidence that she had before this, a part of her was hoping that maybe things between the parabatai pair wasn't that serious because she was starting to fall hard for Jace, but then the demon took those memories and everything became to real for her.

Things are very serious between them.

_i don't think i could take this kind of rejection,_

Everyone knew about the fight the parabatai pair had. No one heard what was said or what it was about, but everyone saw the way they glared at each other. The way Alec would turn around and go the other direction when he spotted Jace at the end of a hallway, the way Jace would only talk to Alec when necessary. Not to mention the fact that the only person that could stand to be around either Jace or Alec, was Isabelle and that the atmosphere in the entire Institute was unbarable.

Alec was brooding even more than usual and Jace was like an walking bomb, exploding everytime when someone just looked at him wrong - even Clary kept a safe distance.

When things didn't seem to get better after six days, Clary decided to take the bull by the horns. She was going to talk to Jace and ask what happened between them and try to help him fix things. If they were even fixable. She shook her head as she knock on Jace's door. There was no reason to think about that, it would only give her false hope.

Jace opened the door quickly, almost as if he was waiting for someone, Clary thought. When he noticed it was her and his face fell, the red head knew he was waiting for someone to come to him. Alec was the first person that flashed across her mind. Then he smacked the door shut in her face. Huffing to herself, Clary knocked again. She continued her knocking until a glaring Jace ripped his door open.

"What do you want?" He looked impatient and irritated.

"To talk." She said simply, putting her brave face on and shoving past Jace and entering his room. Jace sighed and closed his door before turning around and facing the red head. "What happened between the two of you?"

He glared at her, hoping she would leave, but Clary didn't flinch. Jace let out a defeated sigh, "We had a fight." His glare and his words became harsher. "About you." The blonde huffed.

"Oh." Clary said and Jace couldn't even find it in him to feel bad when her face fell.

"Yeah, oh." He nodded sarcastically. "We've never had a fight this bad before. Usually, one of us would apologize before the day is over. But now, it's been almost a week and Alec won't even look at me. I tried apologising, but he avoids me at every chance and ignores me when we are in the same room." Jace's words got softer with each one he spoke, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked.

"Jace, I'm sorry." Clary stepped closer to Jace and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. For a second, he allowed it before pulling back. The blonde looked tired, his hair was messy and he just looked so sad.

Before she could stop herself, Clary stepped closer to Jace and went to kiss him. The second her hands cupped his face, Jace tensed and he quickly smacked her hands away and moved backwards when her eyes fluttered shut and her head came up to his.

"What the hell, Clary?" He asked and her eyes snapped open wide, a flush lighting up her cheeks.

"I, uh, I just thought-"

"Thought what? That I'd cheat on Alec?"

"No, I- I don't know, okay?" Her voice was shakey and her eyes was shining with tears.

"I love Alec. Always have, always will." The blonde took another step backwards. "And if you can't respect that, then we can't even be friends."

Clary walked out of Jace's room, tears falling down her cheeks in an unstoppable stream as she made her way to her room, her heart feeling like someone was squeezing it and crushing it.

_i guess it's time to take it in, my gaydar needs some inspection. i thought hom and me, were the perfect we, i guess i'll move on to plan B, we both like boys,_

After having a good cry over the fact that Jace rejected her and trying to accept the fact that he wouldn't ever be interested, Clary walked back to his room the next morning. This time to do the right thing, instead of doing something crazy - like try to jump him.

Clary knocked on his door and waited for him to open it. When he didn't slam it shut in her face immediately after opening it, she took it as a good sign. Or at the very least, a positive one.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. It won't happen again, I promise." Clary rushed out, wringing her fingers together and looking Jace in the eye. He just stared at her from the doorway, unblinking and unmoving. Clary hoped that he could see the truth and sincerity in her eyes.

"It's okay." Jace gave her a weak smile, stepping aside and she entered the room with a sigh.

"I meant to ask last night," She started, looking around the room, spotting a picture of Alec and Jace on the blonde's dresser. "How are you?"

"Terrible. We said really horrible things to each other." The blonde winced when he remembered that Alec yelled at him that he's always following Clary around like a loyal puppy and that Jace should just stay with her if he's so desperate to be around her. In the heat of his anger - and he didn't even remember how the fight started - Jace snapped that maybe he would, but the second he said it and saw the look of anguish that came over Alec's face, he regetted it. Jace sighed. "I just wish he'd stop ignoring me so we could talk about this."

"He'll come around." Clary said, sounding confident.

"Yeah, I know, but when? It's like there's this big, Alec-sized hole in my life." There it was again. That voice tone that made her want to kiss him. This time, she just crossed her arms over her chest and took a step back, pushing down the hurt in her chest.

She smiled at him, hoping it came out right. "I'm pretty sure he hates it as well. He loves you too, remember?"

_we like boys, it's a love story with a twist,_

Two days later, Clary found Jace in the kitchen making himself a sandwhich and still sulking. Which she understood, because she'd be the same if the person she loved ignored her. She walked over to him and offered him a small smile when he looked up at her.

"Still hasn't come around, huh?" She asked, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Jace shook his head dejectedly, "No."

A fierce protectiveness rose in her chest. Yes, Jace didn't feel the same for her - and she'd get over it eventually but it's only been three days, give a girl a break - but she did want to be his friend because he is a great shadowhunter and an even better person.

And he didn't deserve to be in so much pain.

Neither did Alec - because no matter how though the archer is, she knew that he loves Jace as much as the blonde loves him and he had to be hurting as much as Jace.

Looking at the way Jace's shoulders was slumped and his brows dipped into a frown, she decided that she would talk to Alec.

Clary just hoped she didn't make things worse.

_we like boys. found my new gay best friend, he likes boys,_

Finding the Head of the Institute was harder than you'd think. Actually, considering the size of the building, it's not all that surprising, but it was still a mini-adventure. She found Alec in the training room, punching the living shit out of the punching back.

"What?" He grit out shortly. Alec's never bothered to hide his dislike for her, he's not going to start now.

"You need to make things right with Jace." Clary said bluntly, cutting right to the chase.

Alec stopped his punching, turning to glare at the girl. "That's none of your bussiness." He snapped.

"He's my friend so that makes it my bussiness." The red head snapped right back.

Alec scoffed, "Friends, huh? Well, if you're such good friends, then he shouldn't mind spending all of his time with you."

"How old are you?" Clary deadpanned, giving him a 'really?' look.

"Five years older than you." He answered instantly.

"More like, you are five years old." She retorted with huff.

"This conversation is over." Alec gave her one last heated glare before turning around and started to walk out of the training room.

"He loves you. And he's _miserable_ without you." Clary's words made Alec stops in his tracks.

"I'm sure you're more than enough to keep him busy." Alec sneered. It hurt worse than any wounds he's ever had when Jace said that maybe he'd stay with Clary. Granted, he wasn't innocent either.

"I tried to kiss him and he pushed me away. He doesn't want me, Alec, he wants you." Alec had never had the urge to hit a woman, but right now, he was very close to it. She knew that he and Jace are together and she still made a move on the blonde. His blonde. Clary looked him in the eyes unflinchingly - she already feels crappy enough for doing it in the first place, she wasn't going to let Alec make her feel worse. "We live a dangerous life, Alec. Fix things between you, before it's to late."

_finally now it's all making sense, he likes boys._

Clary was exploring the deserted hallways of Institute and minding her own bussiness when she saw two people making out. They were so entangled together that you could barely see where the one started and the other ended. Her cheeks flushed once she realised that it was Alec who had Jace pushed up against the wall.

A moan left Jace and she saw that Alec was kissing and sucking and biting as he made his way down the blonde's neck. Feeling more than a little flustered, Clary spun around and walked away. At least things were good between them again.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked when she walked into the Main Ops room. "You're all red in the face." Clary, who was still to flustered to say anything, just nodded vigourously. No way was she going to tell Izzie what she saw. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing." The red head squeaked. Izzie gave her a disbelieving look, but let it go.

Clary would definitely think twice before wandering around quiet hallways.

**_fin._**


End file.
